Multiverser!: The Birth of a God
by Multiverser Kronos
Summary: When all seemed to be at an all time high for LaTrell the world he knew seem to instantly came crashing down along with everything he knew or thought was real! How will he react when his world is introduced to chaos.. (Origin Reboot!)


**When the world gets thrown into Chaos how will LaTrell react?...**

 **Welcome to the retelling of the origins of Multiverser Kronos! In this retelling, there will be extremely more gore! Extremely more emotions. And a lot of death! Please be considering the following when reading and you have a vivid imagination as I. Original origin story is in the story** _ **Avatar: The Multiverser Story.**_

 **Also major thanks to Hero of the Multiverse for helping me write this story and shout out to BioshcockerN7 for helping also!**

 **Disclaimer: All movies, TV shows, characters, video games, songs, and anything else I failed to mention belongs to their rightful owners! Please support the official release!**

 **Now without any further delays… Let's begin the origin.**

 **BGMs:**

 **Unravel - Tokyo Ghoul (Root A) acoustic version Piano**

 **Sucker for Pain - Lil Wayne (Ft Logic, Ty Dolla $ign, & X Ambassadors) **

**Halloween Theme song- Michael Myers**

 **(** _ **bold italics: thoughts)**_

 **Multiverser: The Birth of a God**

Hey… You may be wondering why this story is titled _**The Birth of a God…**_ You see it because I was a human.

Emphasis on was… I thought I would never get a chance to tell anyone how it all started. How I got my come up to unlimited power and the feeling of being a god!

I'm getting ahead of myself… It's best if I started it from the beginning… The day the world came to an end.

 _ **Flashback**_

A low rumble starts to play and soon enough a guitar solo starts to play. As the music starts to get louder a body starts to stir in bed waking up to the loud music blaring on the alarm clock.

 **ONE PUNCH!**

Suddenly the music blast and the surround sounds blast out with it making the rooms and some of the props all around shake.

"Turn that shit down!" A male voice says and the one who just wakes up slams on the alarm dismissing the alarm but the song still plays but at a lower volume.

"Fuck you too." He mumbles then sits up rubbing his eyes.

Hey that guy is me! Only a few people have such a good music taste. Well as you can see.. I don't live alone. I live with my mom and slightly older brother. We live in a decent neighborhood in New York, in a decent house.

As I hop out of bed, I head into my own bathroom! Yes my own bathroom! A brother moved up in life! After taking a quick shower I got dressed in a white t-shirt, a black hoodie over said shirt also wearing white cargo shorts, and a pair of high top Chuck Taylors. "Mom I'm heading out to work!" I yell as I make my way to the front door.

"Alright, you need a ride?" My mom is a prison guard, so she works the night shifts… Which means she gets to sleep all day, the lucky women..

"No ma! I'll take the subway!" I say dashing out the house and plugging my ears in with some earbuds blasting music.

Okay! Time to properly introduce myself! Hey guys! My name is LaTrell! And before it happened, I was your average African American 17 years old, we moved here to New York a couple of months ago. Before then, we lived in Florida. Its pretty much easy living for us as everyone has a job in the house… But my job.. Well let's just say my job pays very well.

Running down the stairwell to the subway I see a guard and he notices me too.

"Ah hell no! You're not going to joy ride again!" He yells and pulls out his baton and comes dashing at me. Me playing too much video games, I slide under him grabbing his leg and tripping him, making him fall on his face. Hard.

"Ow! You son of a bitch!" He says getting up and chasing after me as I hop over the railings and into the crowd of people.

"Officer! Please don't beat me more! I'm just an innocent brown kid!" I yell and in a instant, black people started to gather around the cop holding him back.

"No! You got it all wrong! Get back her you damn kid!" The officer yells but I hop in a train at the last moment and waving goodbye.

"Hehe, sucker!" I say under my breath and make my way to the back of the train. As I pass by passenger the train starts to look nicer and nicer till it turns out to a neatly organized storage place with comfortable booths and a bar. Guys in muscle tees and holding automatics. This was a classic mafia... But in 2016. It was pretty sad but also a better thing than these guys out her sagging their pants, smelling like weed, and wearing hoodies all the time.

"Hey, it's runner! Where ya been runner?" One of my decent friends- Vinnie **(Ha! Real classic)** says as he pats me on the back. Vinnie is what you expect any guy named Vinnie to look like, tall, skinny, slick back brown hair, big head, skinny neck. You know, whatever your stereotypical version of Vinnie looks like.

"Haha, very funny toothpick. Where's the boss? I just wanna hurry up and get paid." I say still walking towards the back office but Vinnie stops me.

"Yeah you'll get paid. But you gotta run an errand for him first." He says handing me an envelope that was pretty thick.

"You gotta be kidding me! I did an errand for him yesterday and still haven't got paid yet!" I complain and Vinnie smacks me upside the head.

"Ah, stop complaining. Here," He hands me a piece shoving it into my chest forcing me to hold it.

"You'll probably need it." With that I put it in the back waistband of my shorts and hide it with my shirt.

"Whatever." I say rolling my eyes and as make my way to the front as the train stopped. I got off and followed the instructions on the slip of paper that came with the envelope. Finally getting there, it was one of those apartment buildings that had other apartments side by side.

Making my way up to the to room, more and more guys gave me funny looks but I ignore them and put my hood up.

"334, 336, 338, 310. This is the place." I knock on the door.

"Yo, whoever the fuck that is piss off! I said I'm not paying no damn rent!" A drunk voice yells from behind the door and I let out a sigh and bang harder on the door causing the guy to get up and angrily answer the door.

"Who the fuck are you?" He says as he looks around the hallway.

"Paranoid much? I'm with the Don-" As soon as those words came out he try to slam the door but I shove my feet in the gap of the door preventing him from shutting it.

"No! Fuck off! I don't owe the Don shit!" He yells and I hold the door open.

"Alright, first thing first, shut the fuck up. Secondly he wants to give you a gift." I yell and shove the envelop through the door. He picks it up and weighs it giving me a curious look.

"You're not here to collect any money?"

"Nigga…" I smack my face and let out a frustrated sigh. "No! He wanted you to have that. Goodbye." With that I take my leave out the room and out that dirty ass apartment. As I make it across the street a loud explosion is heard and people start to freak the fuck out, hell including me! I was carrying a bomb!?

Everyone started to take their phones out and record the event and I started to slip away back to the train station. Making my way there, I end up bumping into someone. He stumbles back a bit and glares as I stare at him. "Aren't you going to apologize asshole?" He shoots as I chuckle and start to walk past him.

"Come on Adam. Let's just forget about it." The girl says and drags the now named Adam along.

"Bitch." He mumbles under his breath and as I was about to speak up, until I get a call on my phone. Letting out a frustrated sigh I answer the phone.

"Hello?" I answer continue walking along to the train station actually paying attention and not bumping into people.

"Hey cutie!" A angel like voice says and I can't help but forget about that asshole earlier. This is my girlfriend Alyssa.

"Well hey beautiful! How's my favorite girl?" I ask changing my whole course of direction and heading to her house.

"Bored..! You're on the way to come spend some time with me aren't you?" She ask as I hear some stuff being moved around.

"What are you moving around? I just helped you clean your room last week!" I say as I make my way into the good part of New York.. Well housing wise.

" **NOTHING!** I'm just doing a bit of tidying up elsewhere. Definitely not my room!" She quickly said as she kept moving stuff around. I let out a chuckle.

"Alright then, I'll be at your apartment in about five minutes." With that I hung up only to knock on her door.

The door suddenly swings open and there stands the angel her very self. As I saw her time seemed to slow down… I took notice of her features, her beautiful hazel green eyes the shined brightly when the sun touched them. She had dyed blonde hair that made her smile shine even brighter making my heart skip a beat just thinking about it. She was around my nose level height.

"No fair! You said five-" She is soon cut off by me giving her a deep kiss while I lightly cup her cheeks. She's shocked by it at first only to wrap her arms around me and start to kiss me back.

Breaking the kiss I smile at her and rest my head against hers for a bit, "For the record, I wanted to take five minutes to enjoy that." I chuckle and she shakes her head and lays it on my chest.

"Hey beautiful." I say with a smile and rub her back and she mumbles a hello. We walk in her house hand and hand and she shuts the door behind me.

"So how do you actually afford to live by yourself? I'm sure I make more money than you but still..." I question as we walk into the living room until another voice speaks up.

"Because we both work at the same job and use half of each other checks towards rent and food and all the other grown up stuff.." The girl on the couch says eating away at a can of Pringles.

"Hello Lizzy." I say with a sigh. "Sup bitch!" She responds.

"Come on! We're going to spend time like you promise!" She continues while dragging me into her room and Lizzy throws a box of condoms into the room while she heads out.

"Be safe you two!" And before I could get a response in I hear the room door close and soon enough the front door.

I look at the condoms then back to Alyssa with a grin. "So are we going to be needing those?" I ask and she lightly hits me smiling.

"Play your cards right and we might not." She says with a wink and sits on her bed while I take off my jacket.

Finally looking around, she reorganized her room to put her bed in the corner and nightstands on each side of the bed. One for makeup and the other for work and homework and what not.

"Huh pretty cozy in here. Even though it always has been." I say and lay in her lap as she starts to rub my head.

"I think you come over to my place too much now. You left your basketball shorts here!" She says and points towards a pair of shorts that hang in a dirty laundry basket.

"Are those panties in them?" I say and she lightly smacks my cheek. "Don't question it. Just know you need to stop leaving your clothes here." She says. "You've been wearing my shorts! How do I forget about leaving my shorts here!" I question and she smacks me again. "I said don't question it! Plus it was last week when that weird storm front hit us and you wore jeans over your shorts." She says reminding me.

"Oh.. right." I say and we scoot back farther into the bed hitting the wall now fully on the bed. We sat and talked for a bit and watched Netflix. It took a while for us to decide on a movie but we settle on _The Warriors._

As the movie finished I sat up and pounced onto Alyssa as she lets out a squeal and I use my strength to pin her to the bed.

"Haha, what are you doing?" She question knowing full well what I'm about to do. Instead of giving her a proper answer I just smash my lips with hers. She smiles into the kiss and starts to wrap her legs around me pulling me closer as we start to slowly grind against each other.

"Trell…" She moans out as I break the kiss and start to nibble on her neck, I start to tug on her shirt as my kisses start to get lower.

"Whoa there lover boy..." She giggles and brings my face back up to meet hers. "Take your time, Lizzy won't be back for awhile! I promise." She says giving me her heart melting smile. I couldn't help but smile as I lean back into the kiss with her cupping my face.

"But you do remember the last time we did it with her here?" I reminded her and she let's out a sigh.

"Ughhh! Don't remind me!" She says and we share a laugh as we start to remember what happened that day.

 _/Flashback!/_

As I was screwing Alyssa in doggystyle position, She bit the pillow to hold in her moans to an unavailing effort. You probably could hear from the next room and next door, upstairs, down stairs, you name it.

" **AH!** Oh god! FUCKkkkkkkk! HArder!" She moans out as she throws her hips back to meet with my thrust making the bed shake and headboard bang against the wall. Just when I was about to finished the door was kicked open and there was Lizzy.

I scramble to cover myself up as did Alyssa. "What the fuck! Get out Elizabeth!" She yells panting a bit,she sits on top of me blocking her view of me.

"Man hell no! It sounded like you were getting dicked down good! Let me get on this action." She says and makes her way towards us.

"Stop playing! Oh my god put your shirt back on!" Alyssa yells and reaches down to hand me my shorts but it gets snacthed away and tossed to the side.

"Nah big boy! Let me see that monster she keeps bragging about!" She says laughing then falls to the ground laughing.

"Lizzy you suck! Get out already!" Alyssa pouted as she throws a bottle of lotion at her as she stepped out of the room with her shirt in hand closing the door before she got hit.

Alyssa sat there with her head in hand mumbling some profanity. "Soo.." I say breaking the silence, "You brag about it?" I say and she stares daggers at me. "Goodnight." She says and I drop my jaw.

"Come on! It was a question! Alyssa! Blue balls!" I moaned.

 _/End of Flashback/_

We share a laugh again before I rolled over and she rolls over to face me. We hold each other hands just enjoying our company.

"You know, Our special date is coming up," She says and raises an eyebrow. "You do remember right?" She says and I nod.

"Of course! I'll never forget the day you said yes to being my girlfriend." I say and give her a kiss on the cheek. She smiles and moves closer to me closing the gap.

"What do you wanna do for it?" I ask resting my head into her neck and she rubs circles on my back. She hums to herself and smiles. "Let's go away. You and I have been saving up some money so let's go travel to Europe like we wanted." She softly whispers in my ear sending a bit of shiver rushing down my spine.

"Hmm I think that can work...I'll have to ask my boss." I say rubbing her sides and she nods.

"Why wouldn't he give you a break! You've been working hard… Where even do you work!?"

"Oh, please." I say nonchalantly and get a bit of a smirk on my face and she rolls her eyes.

"You say that every time I ask. Anyways I'm sure you'll get that time off you deserve." She says and I nod and we lay there just cuddling and enjoying each others company. We just sat there long enough for us to fall asleep me being first since it's been a long morning.

We both were woken up by my phone vibrating playing a marimba version of the deadpool theme song. I let out a bit of a groan and answer the phone."Hello?"

"Kid, the boss wants you back ASAP." Vinnie answers and I let out a yawn.

"Yeah, got it." I finish and hang up the phone. I get out of the bed as Alyssa still slept soundly and peacefully. I put on my shorts and hoodie and leaning down I give her a kiss on her forehead quietly stepping out the house and making my way back to subway.

As I make my way to the back of the train, I notice a familiar smell, the smell every other teenage kid claims to love. The smell of weed.

As I finally get to the nice part of the train I am hit with a cloud of smoke but I don't brush it away, instead I happily take a deep breath.

"Aye! Trell! Come smoke a couple with us!" Vinnie says as a group of guys sat in a circle passing a blunt around.

"Give me a minute." I say as I step past them and continue to make my way to the bosses office. As I knocked on the door I hear a come in and I open the door to see the boss. He was a pretty fit guy for a person who sits behind a desk most of the day.

"Ah, my boy. What can I do for you?" He says as he scratches his beard and I close the door behind me and make my to the desk.

"Well boss, I delivered that package you wanted to be delivered. And here's your gun." I said and put the pistol on his desk. He shakes his hand as he reaches in his desk and toss a envelope on top of it.

"Keep it. Consider it a bonus along with your pay." I decided not to argue and just put it back in my waistband and take the envelope counting the money to see it was $2,000 in cash.

"Hey this is extra boss." I say and he shakes his head.

"No it's not. You've been a good kid and you deserve it" He says and waves me off. I don't question it anymore and just stuff the cash into my pockets and walk out the office. I couldn't help but get a smile on my face, hearing a cough I look up to see Vinnie smile at me telling me to sit next to the at the booth.

Let out a sigh, I shrug my shoulders and slide in the booth as he hands me the blunt. "Go on, just take a hit already."

I let out a sigh and take a hit. As soon as the smoke makes contact with my lungs I feel as if they are on fire proceeding with me nearly coughing them out.

Vinnie pats me on the back as I stand up and hand it back to him.

"Jesus… That's not reggie…." I state the obvious and he laughs.

"It's not. It's a mix of things… I call it the spaghetti blowjob. Don't ask why." He says as he let's out a chuckle.

"Don't worry, I plan not to…" I said and a ringing sound is heard. I make my way to the sliding doors and feel a bit lighter.

"Kid be careful. This stuff is really strong!" He mentions as if it wasn't necessary earlier. "On hit of this and I'm already tripping balls." He laughs a bit more.

I roll my eyes and as the train comes to a stop I hop off and pulse my hoodie to get some cold air running through it.

Fuck! I forgot to ask the boss for some time of… Shit. I rub the back of my neck in frustration as I make my way up the stairs and out the subway.

I feel my phone buzz. Fishing for it I find it in my hoodie pocket and see it's a text from Madre (my mother).

"Hey! Working double shift today… Your brother went off for his track tournament. Behave and I'll see you in the morning!"

With that I power off my phone and get a slight grin on my face. A house to myself for the night… Let's have some fun and make it a night to remember!

Instantly whipping my phone back out, I text Alyssa telling her to come to my place and to bring some sleeping clothes. I see the park and I shrug my shoulders going down that way as a bit of a shortcut to get home. I looked down at my phone to see Alyssa instantly replying back with a winky face and a smiley face.

I walk down the parkway happy as hell from getting some earlier, getting paid extra, and getting to smoke a bit. Today isn't too bad until I see this guy sitting down on a nearby bench. He held his head into his hands probably thinking about something.

Suddenly he lets out a groan and laid back in the bench. I honestly wanted to walk past the kid...but then again. He's in the park, in the middle of the night. This guy must be a tourist.

"Rough day, huh?" I asked. He looks at me, I stand there as an amused as ever and walked towards him.

"What's it to you?" He said with a bit hostile.

He sat up as I took a seat next to me, and throw my hands up in a defensive manner.

"Whoa, just take it easy there guy. You must not be from around here," I questioned, he starred forward not replying to my question with words but instead shook his head a no as I drop my hands. "I can tell. Smart people wouldn't be sitting on a bench when the moon is out and the billions of stars are shining. I mean, this is New York baby! Nobody is truly safe!" I exclaimed a bit louder then should have but didn't care.

The guy looked at me crazy, I wouldn't blame him, I did just come back from a room full of weed smokers.

"Oh, where are my manners!" I exclaimed and extended my hand out. "I'm LaTrell," I said, and he questionly extended his hand and I shook his hand, giving it a firm grip.

"Michael," He replied, not giving it much effort, he probably wanted to be left alone.. Oh well too bad for this kid.

"Well Michael, care to tell me what's bothering you? Don't worry about me judging you or anything. I'm a complete stranger, I have no business spreading bad stuff about you," I said and leaned back against the bench extending my arm out. He stayed silent for a long while until I spoke up again not wanting to give up on this guy. I got a good look at him and he was dressed up as a regular guy, but you could tell he was a bit of a nerd for the Marvel and DC movies. Maybe we have some stuff in common.

"So have you heard about the Multiverse theory?" I said as I looked up smiling at the starry night skies and thinking of the amazing things the universe holds.

"The Multiverse theory: The theory that our universe is just another reality amongst many, many others! Can you imagine that? Being able to hop through the Multiverse as you please, seeing new worlds. It's one hell of an amazing idea," I went on, imaging the possibilities.

I didn't get a response back.

"What about you Michael? What do you think of the whole Multiverse theory?" I asked the million dollar question. He looked down at his hands locked together.

"Umm, well..." He begins but I cut him off.

"Ah, who am I kidding, of course you believe in it! You look like the person who loves these types of things!" I said and start laughing, and I wasn't sure whether to he would be angry or just laugh with me.

Thankfully he went with the latter.

We laughed a bit before calming down. "So, what's got you out here at night? You got into a fight with your family or something?" I asked then I notice the shock on his face.

I would know that face of guilt anywhere. That's the face of sorrow and regretfulness. Experienced that myself a couple times, but who hasn't. I clear my throat to get his attention and he looks back up at me.

"Hmm, so that's what happened. Well I don't know all the details but from my perspective...I'm the baby of my family and I'm 17, not knowing how old you are, you'll get over it. You should talk to your folks. Apologize for overreacting, for punching your brother in the nuts, or whatever it was you did." I said just throwing the last part out there as an example.

"How did you know I punched my brother in the nuts?!" He asked as he lifted my head up. At that point, I started laughing.

" **HAHAHAHAHAHA!** You actually nut-shotted your bro?! Oh man, classic!" I continued laughing for who knows how long. I thought of several joke that revolved around nut shots. Clearing my throat, I stood up and apologized. "Sorry."

"It's cool," He shrugged off.

"But yeah. Everybody fights, it's kinda a thing in our little human world. We'll fight but sooner or later somebody is gonna crack a joke and next thing ya know, bada bing bada boom! You're all one big happy family again!" I exclaimed, and he let a sly smile form on my lips. Soon enough, he stood up and extended his hand out for a shake.

"Thanks LaTrell, I needed that," He said as I smiled and shook his hand.

"No problem buddy, I'm always here if you need some more family advice!" I said as he firmly grips my hand and we shaked. As we let go, a flash of white appeared out of nowhere, making me close my eyes for a second.

"Ugh! What was that about?" I hear Michael say as I'm rubbing my eyes. Before I could answer, the ground started to shake and the wind started to pick up.

"Huh, I don't remember anything about a storm on the news today!" I shouted. The wind started to howl, only barely louder than our voices.

 ***CRACK***

Then came the flash of lightning. Followed by a crack of thunder.

 ***BOOM***

And our world was never the same again.

The ground was smoking from where the lightning bolt hit, leaving a rather large crater. However, even in the poor light, I could make out a humanoid shape in the smoke.

Said shape was making it way out of its cloud.

"...LaTrell? Do you see what I'm seeing?"

"You mean do I see a Titan- from _Attack on Titan_ \- standing in front of us? Then yeah."

"Okay. Just making sure I wasn't hallucinating. So, thoughts?"

"Just one."

We looked at each other, then spoke/screamed at the same time.

" **RUUUUUUUNNNN!** "

Like bats out of Hell, we turned tail and ran from the 10 meter giant trailing behind us. Of course, considering this guy ate people, the Titan chased after us relentlessly for five minutes before we ran into an alley.

"What do we do?!" Michael asked me, and I'm pretty sure all he saw on my face was pure terror at the sight of this.

"Why are you asking me?! I never planned for a 10 meter monster to chase me! A zombie apocalypse, maybe, **BUT NOT THIS!** " I replied. Quickly thinking of something I remembered how stupid these giant things are. "Split up, he'll only go after one of us!" I said, already going in a different direction. That was the last time I had saw Michael, him running away from the man eating titan.

Finally making it out the alleyway, I stop for a moment and took deep breaths to catch my breath. I haven't had to run this much since running from the cops. I look up and my eyes go wide as dish plates as I see the true terror that has unfolded. People we're running in fear as zombies chased after them, titans destroyed buildings snatching people from their homes and eating them, parademons swarmed out of boom tubes snatching people up left and right, Chitauri came riding in on their chariots and beast ships shooting everything that moved. People we're being tricked by human looking Ghouls as they lead them into alleyways to feed on them. So much was going on, New York was being destroyed like it was nothing.

As I was about to break down, until I heard a loud wailing sound and quickly turn around to see a herd of Nazi zombies looking at me before they started charging after me. " **Fuck my life!** " I say running away from the very real threat and ran faster as the zombies made their forever horrifying noise chasing me as I ran. I'm sure this would be the perfect time to say I came prepared for the zombie apocalypse but then again, I wasn't expecting to deliver a bomb, help a guy get through his family problems, seeing a Titan in real life, even the fall of New York. I am not mentally prepared for today.

I felt something riding my ass as I ran and just remembered **I HAVE A FUCKING PISTOL IN MY WAISTBAND!** Reaching back there, I grabbed the gun and pushed the magazine release and catching it, lucky me it was still full.

 _ **"Give or take, ten bullets for about fifteen of them. This should go well."**_ I mentally say to myself as I slightly turned around still running and shooting behind me trying to go for headshot but it's a lot harder than video games make it look. Luckily they were lined up so one bullet took down two with a lucky headshot. I look forward and see a wall I was about to run into. I try to juke to the right but end up slipping on a puddle and falling hard on my side.

" **AH**! Son of a bitch!" I yell and lay on my back and saw the shadows of the zombies. Looking for a place to hide, I drag my body to the side and held my breath as buried myself in the bags of trash left by a pile of trash cans. As I tried my damn best not to breathe heavily as the zombies dashed passed me. One stopped looking around, I try to calm my breathing but it's pretty hard when you think a zombie can see right passed a simple trick. A piercing scream can be heard from the other side of the alleyway and the zombie turns around and dashes towards the sound.

As they finally ran passed me, I took a deep breath and crawled myself out of the trash nearly puking at the smell.

"Fuck… that was close." I say as I got up holding my side from that fall earlier and look down and lifting my hoodie up to see a pretty bad bruise. "Hopefully there is no internal bleeding." I say as I make my way opposite of the running dead and try to make my way home to see if anybody made it out of this.

As I dipped in between alleyways avoiding the Ghouls and random zombies and all the other crazy shit that's been happening today. I round the corner and bump into somebody. I fell to the ground and landed right on my bruised side. holding my side which started to hurt even more now, I saw red for a bit.

" **AH! FUCK!** Watch where the **FUCK** you're going!" I yell mostly mad at the fact that my side is burning like hell. I get a good look at the person as I was about to stand up but notice it was a woman. A very cute woman. " _ **HEY! You have a girlfriend! It doesn't hurt to think she cute!"**_

She looked like she was in her twenties with brown eyes and she had long dark brown hair almost looking black that reaches down to her knees. She had tan skin with an amazing body figure. She shakes her head and looks at me glaring a bit. "Excuse me! You're the one who ran into me asshole!" She slightly yelled at me, "And keep your damn voice down! If you're loud enough something might hear us!" She says. I went to say something but it came out into a hiss as my badly bruised side started to hurt even more now. I took a look at my hand to see slight trails of blood coming from the bruise.

"Oh shit, did that just happened?" She ask and I throw my head back in a bit of pain.

"Uhh yes and no. I fell earlier on my side but it was just a bad bruise.. Now it looks like falling on it again cut it open." I say and she moves closer to me.

"Let me see." She said in a demanding voice. Not wanting to fight it, I lifted my hoodie and shirt up to show the wound seeping blood slowly.

"Damn, that is bad. Come on, there's a nursing office a couple of blocks away. Hopefully nobody or anything got into it yet." She said as she carefully helped me to my feet as we started to make our way there.

"Damn! The doors are locked!" She said as we look at the lock pad attached to the door. She mumbles ways of getting in while I just stare at her and lifted her arm off my shoulder.

"What are you doing!" She said trying to hold me up but I lightly push her back and pull out the pistol from my waistband. She instantly gets a worried expression on her face and puts her hands up.

"Look man, I know I got a banging body, but in you current codition, even with the gun I know-" She stumbles on until I interrupted her.

"Shut up! Damn I'm going to shot the damn lock!" I say and hold my head as it starts to throb with a growing headache. Probably due to the amount of blood I'm losing every other minute.

Not waiting for a response I pull the trigger only to hear a clicking sound. "Ah just fuck me right in the ass!" I say and throw the pistol hard enough into the window as it bounces back hitting the ground.

"What now genius?" She says and I glare at her. "Oh like you have a better idea." I say and she gives me a devious smirk. A few moment later we get into the clinic from the back door from her lock picking skills.

"See, plus no alarms since I knocked out the power first." She continues to brag on as she gestures for me to enter. I give her another glare before stumbling my way in as she closes the door behind us.

As I sit on a counter with my hoodie and shirt off, the girl comes back with rubbing alcohol, gauze wrap, cotton balls, and some peroxide. She pours the peroxide and the alcohol into a bowl mixing it together. She brings the bowl next to me dipping a few cotton balls into it.

"Okay, so this may hurt a lot. So bite down on your jacket." I nod and grabbed my hoodie rolling a chunk of it into a ball and stuffing it into my mouth. She grabbed a drenched cotton and press it against my side making me jump and bit down on hoodie.

"Yeah I suspected that would hurt for a bit." She said as she keeps applying pressure on the wound cleaning it. This actually hurts so much, this being a first major injury in my life.

"Alexis," She speaks out the blue getting my attention and she dispose of the third bloody cotton ball, "My name is Alexis. I figure we should get to know each other if we are stuck in this together" she finishes and I nod.

"I'm… LaTrell. What do you for a living? Nursing?" I reply and she shakes her head. "No, nothing like that. I just really love to read up on books and try get a wide range of knowledge, you know just in case of situation like this." She chuckles and I let one out.

"So you're telling me I got stuck with the nerd in the horror movie." I joke and she rolls her eyes. "For your information, I'm no nerd." As she says this she applies pressure on the wound with a bandage getting me to yelp out mercy.

"HEY! HEY! I was just joking!" I say and she smirks letting go of the bandage and grabbing the gauze wrap, I lift up my arms a bit higher as she wraps it around my waist.

"Obviously not the nerd…" I mumble while she keeps the cocky smirk. "What about you? What do you do for a living?" She questions as she finished applying the last layer of the gauze.

"Uhhh…" I start off as flashes of my life style in the mob flashes before me, "Nothing much, school and all that crap." I say and hop down from the counter. She smiles and washes her hands from getting covered in my blood.

As I put my shirt and hoodie back on I hear slight footsteps and turn around quickly as did Alexis. "What the hell was that?!" She mouths and moves closer to me as I try to look for a weapon and my luck start to turn around as I found a metal bat right under the desk.

"They must've kept some around just in case of the crack heads." I whisper and Alexis stay behind me as we move into the hallway to discover what caused the sound. I feel her tightening her grip on me as we got closer to the lobby and see that it was another person tossing medicine into his bookbag.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing!" I yell at him getting a bit of relief seeing it was only another person. He jumps up quickly turning around to see us and he starts to shake.

"Oh god! P-please don't hurt me! I just need medicine for my family!" He stutters out of fear I take a deep breath and Alexis let's go of my hoodie.

"It's okay, we just thought you were someone or something else." Alexis reassures him and he nods. "Man.. this is really happening.. The world has gone to shit." He says and pushes his glasses back up and him and Alexis start to strike up a conversation on the end of the world. As I take a breather and lean back onto the counter taking a moment to enjoy being alive… And a bit of admiring Alexis.. " _ **YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!"**_

 **(Play Halloween Original Theme Song- Michael Myers)**

"You know, you guys should come with me…" He stops suddenly making me and Alexis look at him in confusion. "Hey it's pretty rude to not finish your sentence.." I say and he spits up enough blood to cover me and Alexis faces with as it runs down the side of his mouth and he starts to spit up more on his chin.

"DUDE! What the fuck!" I say and see him looking down to see a gaping hole in his stomach. He looks back at us with a sad and surprised look on his face only to be instantly back to horror as his head is sharply snap/spun in a 360 degree motion. It was enough to make me wanna throw up.

Alexis stared in horror as the guy face went blank and he slumps down to the ground. Before either of us had time to react a wailing bell rings to the point of deafening and very close, looking up only to see a figure drenched in blood from head to toe.

It wore what seemed to be like bandaged clothing but his face or mask seem to be made out of wood, and I'm talking like he just ripped a chunk of wood right off the tree and made it into a mask _._

"LaTrell… D-Do you know who that is?" Alexis ask stepping away from the monster and I grit my teeth together. "If I'm right which I'm pretty sure I am... it's the Wraith from _Dead by Day light."_ I say as I get a tight grip on the bat.

"You mean that thing is from a horror movie?" She question as we back up and the Wraith slowly makes his way to us

"Actually a video game, but what's the point of correcting you. This guy is going to hunt us down like animals…" I say getting very nervous.

"Well how do we beat him!? She question and we go around a counter as he stands on the other side."

"Well in the game… You can't really beat him… You outran him until you found the exit.. Or the secret tunnel to escape."

"WELL THAT'S **BULLSHIT!** He has no boundaries this time and I'm sure he doesn't have a time limit now!" She yells and as the Wraith pounces surprising both of us, I pushed her to the other side of him and with all the strength I could muster up, I slammed that metal bat into the back of his head.

He slumps down to the ground and before I could check to see if it actually had any type of effect on him. I look up at Alexis giving her the look letting her know to run.

We make a break for the back door, but before I leave I see the book bag full of medicine and snatch it as I ran out the door slamming it behind me.

"Any ideas on how we get out of this situation?" She says as I struggle to keep up with her. I nod as we our way down the street seeing building torn apart from whatever attacked.

Suddenly Alexis pulls my arm as we slam our bodies against a brick wall. Both of us breathing heavily she peeks around the corner to see if the wraith was still there.

"I don't see him…" She says as she sticks her head out more.

"Of course we won't see him. It's not like he doesn't have the power to go invisible." I say and I slide my back against the wall landing on my butt.

"Alright smart ass! What's this plan of yours anyways? How do we avoid this guy?" She says pacing a bit. Just when I was about to answer two guys appear out of nowhere looking like bandits straight out of Fallout 4.

"Give us all of your supplies. Plus the girl. We'll also need a cum dumpster." He says while the other guy simply licks his lips.

"The world ended about…. Two and a half hours ago and we already have bandits. Well I can tell you what… You guys aren't going to survive for long." with that I toss the book bag through a window causing it to break on I'm pack. Grabbing Alexis hand we jump in behind it. Only to not go that far but hiding against the wall.

"Are they stupid or something? That building leads nowhere and the front door is right here." The first guy said and the other one chuckles not before both of them hear a wailing bell very close and the two cover their ears.

I hold Alexis mouth while she covers her ears. Before the can respond to what had shown up instantly the new sound of bones being broken and skin being ripped off filled the alleyway. Their screams were enough to make the darkest of men shiver.

I cover my own mouth as well to silence my heavy breathing a bit. It seemed like hours before the screaming has ceased… I waited another five minutes before I make eye contact with Alexis telling her to stay quiet. She nods as I let go of her mouth and peep out of the broken window to see two trails of blood leading deeper into the alley.

I let out a sigh and nodding her it was safe to come out. Before I attempted to climb out I feel a vibration in my pocket. My phone!

I take a step back from the window and crouch down. I unlock my phone to see my notification blown up.

 _ **[15 missed calls from: Alyssa]**_

 _ **[25 missed calls from: Mama Bear]**_

 _ **[32 text messages from: Alyssa, Mama Bear]**_

I feel my heart skip a beat and before I could look through the messages my phone gets another call. It was my mom's work place, I slowly answered it.

"...hello?" I answer I bit shaky.

"LaTrell! It's Kevin! Your mother has been trying to reach you for hours!" He says. Kevin is one of my mom's guard buddies and I guess word spread quickly about what's going on.

"Kevin! Where is my mother!" I ask my heart pounding. I was afraid to ask that question.. I don't know why.

"..." The line is silent. " **DAMN IT KEVIN! Answer the question!"** I yell not caring who heard or what heard.

"She tried to leave so she could find you… She fell into a sinkhole going to her car along with other guards and escaped prisoners… She gone." Instantly I hung up the phone.

You know those nights where you sit and just imagine what would happen if your parents were to suddenly die. To have someone rip away from you and you not being able to do a damn thing about it.

Instead of crying my eyes out like I wanted to. I was shocked.. I was completely dead on the inside

"Hey… Are you.?" Alexis tries to comfort me but instead I stand up and hand her the bat.

"We have to split up." I say and I put my phone back into my pocket and grip the bag full of medicine.

"Are you crazy! And not to mention you're wounded and this world has gone to absolute shit! You wanna go off by yourself!"

"I have someone to save! I don't know about you but I lost my mother and possibly my brothers! I'm going to save her if I do it with my dying breath!" I say and make my way to the door to see it was locked

"Motherfuc-" I cut myself off and use my left leg to kick down the door. It swings open and I jog out heading back to my house.

"Please let her be safe.."

As I found the corner I see my house. I let out a breath of relief and walk towards it. I make my way inside I notice some stuff have fallen off of tables and walls. Must've been reaction to the shockwaves of the titans stomping around.

"LaTrell?!" I turn my head to see Alyssa holding a knife with shock in her eyes.

"Fuck…" I say as I make my way to her and give her a tight hug. She drops the knife and hugs me back.

"Jesus Christ… I thought…" She mumbles out but I just shush her.

"We can talk about how I survived later. As of now. We're leaving." I say as I make my way to my room and she follows closely behind.

"What do you mean we're leaving!? If you haven't seen the news.. Or my **fucking** text messages! There are people eating other people! Fucking cannibals! No! It's safer to stay here!" She argues. I walk to the corner of my room and look at the poster of Malloy the bear wearing a chefs hat and pouring a can of aids into a soup pot. . "Damn I'm going to miss this." I said and rip down the poster reliving an _American Warrior gun safe._

"Is that a safe!? How the hell were you able to put a safe that big into the wall!?" She ask as I put in the code.

"Don't worry about it." I say and open the safe up to revealing it to be a gun safe. It was stocked with a FN FAL equipped with an acog sight, a foregrip, extended mag, and select fire. Then hanging on the side of the door was multiple pistols: 2 p99, 1 five seven, and a beretta M9. The rest of the vault was stocked with ammo clips for said guns and a lot… And I mean a lot of ammo

As I sat there single handily loading each bullet into clips going at this for a full two hours Alyssa simply sits across from me and stares at me.

"Let me ask you something and I swear to god if you lie to me. You can consider us done." She says standing up crossing her arms. I load the last bullet into the AR clips and place them in a duffle bag also placing the left over ammo back in the boxes next to it.

"Okay. What do you wanna know? Why I have the guns? For protection! I'm a hunter! They're BB guns! I collect guns! They're not mine!" I say throwing every line I can think of out there. This is what Barney Stinson must feel like.

"How the hell did you get these! Do it involve where you work?" I sit there in silence loading bullets into the last clips of pistol ammo.

"LaTrell I swear to god…"

"Okay! Yes! They involve my place of work!" I say and stand up making my way to the closet and pull out a new hoodie that wasn't stained with blood, black cargo joggers, a black t-shirt, a bullet proof vest and a pair of combat boots.

"Put this on." I say handing her the bullet proof vest and she just looks at me.

"Where the fuck do you work!?" She ask putting on the vest surprisingly.

"Luckily you won't have to figure that out until we're out of this God abandon city." I say and grab another vest.

As I was rushing to get it out on I feel a sharp pain in my side. I let out a hiss holding my side taking a deep breath.

"Hey! What happened?" She said and I lean against the wall.

"it's fine… just hand me that bag." I said and she does so. She opens the bag and looks through it grabbing the pain killers.

"How did you know there was medicine in the bag?" I say taking a seat and she shakes her head.

"I'm sure you would bring home a bunch of rattles." I chuckle and she smiles. As I take the pills she takes off her vest and I give her a look. She straddles my lap facing me and wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Trell… it's story time. Where do you work." She says quietly and I let out a breath and put the bottle of painkillers down.

"I work for the mafia…" I say and she gives me a look. It was a look that said she didn't want to believe me.. but showing her the gun stash and the bullet proof vest. I'm sure she did believe me. She bites her bottom lip.

I lay me head on her chest and listen to her heart pounding. "Jesus… i'm sure if your heart pounds any louder i'm sure you'll shake the house."

She lets out a laugh and I chuckle with her. She cups my cheek and makes me stare at her.

"Why not tell me sooner?"

"Because I didn't want you to worry."

"All those times you came home with bruises.."

"Rookie years. That's why I took those kickboxing and Brazilian jiu jitsu lessons."

"And that time you come home past five in the morning?"

"Late nights making sure some things got to where they belong."

"How much did you get paid?"

"Depends on how well I do what i'm told to do." I finish and give her a cute smirk. She shakes her head.

"Don't worry about it. I'm still here aren't I?" I say and give her a kiss on the cheek. "I can't lose you too.." I whisper and lay my head on her chest.

"You'll never lose me. Even if you're a complete bonehead." She says and runs her finger through my head.

I move the bag of ammo out of the way along with the guns and lay back on the bed and she follow suits laying on my left side.

"I have no idea what we're going to do…" I say taking a deep breath and she kisses my neck. "Whatever you think is best for us. I'll be by your side." She says and I smile and hold her closer.

"I know. That's why I love you.." I say and she says "I love you too.." with that, we fell asleep in each other's arms.

 **And that'll do for part one of this two part series! I'm so so sorry for such a long pause in the Writing! Its been quite some time and most of you guys thought I was gone or worse! But I finally have something out that I've been working really hard and I have other stories I'm working extremely hard on getting out for you guys! Hopefully this fresh content will hold you guys over until I get other updates out!**

 **You guys are awesome if you stayed and waited for a new chapter of anything to be released and I'm so humbled! I'll catch you guys in the next chapter!**


End file.
